Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar cell unit.
Description of the Background Art
Solar cell receivers, as they are known, for example, from WO 2014/019652 A1, which corresponds to US 2015/0144189, which is incorporated herein by reference or from EP 2 073 279 A1, which corresponds to US 2010/0132793, typically have a semiconductor body arranged on a carrier. A primary and a secondary optical element are arranged above the semiconductor body to conduct sunlight to the surface of the semiconductor body. The semiconductor body has a first and a second terminal contact for electrical contacting, each terminal contact being electrically connected to a contact surface, e.g., a trace region, arranged on the carrier.
A plug system for a plurality of photovoltaic modules is known from WO 2007/045 695 A1, which corresponds to US 2008/0257402. Devices with solar cells on carriers are known from DE 10 2008 035 735 A1 (which corresponds to US 2011/0265852), U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,656 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,018 A, DE 10 2008 055 475 A1, US 2010/0 224 250 A1, and US 2011/0 011 452 A1.